Conventionally, a display panel having such a configuration that a gate driver and a source driver are formed on two adjacent sides of an active matrix substrate in a rectangular shape has been known. If an end of such an active matrix substrate is cut, the gate driver or the source driver provided on the end is cut, which results in that the display panel cannot be driven. For this reason, it is difficult to produce a non-rectangular deformed panel by cutting an active matrix substrate in a rectangular shape.
A conventional deformed panel therefore in some cases has such a configuration that drivers are arranged along edges of a non-rectangular pixel region (display area). For example, in the case of a display device disclosed in JP-T-2005-528644, row driver circuit units and column driver circuit units are alternately arranged along an outer circumference of an array having a non-rectangular outer shape. As another example, the specification of US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0018583 discloses a display device in which a display pixel array in a non-rectangular outer shape is arranged on a substrate. This display device includes row conductors connected to pixels of each row, column conductors connected to pixels of each column, and spurs that are connected to the row conductors, respectively, and led out of the array. Further, as another example, the publication of Japanese Patent No. 5299730 discloses a display device in which a plurality of pairs of a pixel circuit and a unit pixel that outputs a scanning signal to the pixel circuit are arranged in a unicursal manner, with which approximately an entirety of the display area is formed.